


How to Take Care of A Lazy Vampire

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: How to Take Care of... [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Ghosts, Mind Reading, Past Child Abuse, Priestesses, Spirits, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: Saffia Yomibito is a driven young woman who has no time for set backs. Sent to the Sakamaki House to be the next bride she is determined to survive with her identity in tact. Yet she has never had such a challenge as Shu Sakamaki...





	1. Chapter 1

“I guess I’ll go with Shu” Saffia said awkwardly. There was an audible sigh of disappointment from the triplets and a snort of contempt from Reiji following her statement. 

“Whatever” Shu said rolling over on the couch and going back to sleep. He seemed disinterested in what was unfolding before him or the fact he had drinking dibs on the new bride. 

“Deadbeat” Reiji muttered before adjusting his glasses and looking over at Saffia. “Your things have already been taken up to your room, it’ll be the fourth room you see on the left. Second floor do you understand?” He said flatly.

“Uh huh” Saffia nodded before rushing up to her new room. It was dark and grim but seemed clean enough. She unpacked her suitcase and put her own bedsheets and pillowcases on the bed. She also unpacked a few baggies of apple candies that she put into her nightstand. 

“That’s a lot of pink” Kanato said seemingly coming out of nowhere behind Saffia. Saffia was proud of herself that she only let out a small shriek of surprise at being snuck up on.

“The door was shut for a reason, knock next time. Besides this is my room now isn’t it? I like pink so I’m gonna decorate it pink” Saffia explained and started putting her clothes away in the dresser. She did her best to ignore Kanato’s presence until he started rifling through her bag. 

“Well would you look at that I think I found a new friend for Teddy” Kanato said pulling a beaten and worn velveteen bunny from Saffia’s bag. He held the bunny aloft by the ear grinning like a mad man. 

“Hey put that down! That’s mine!” Saffia said lunging at Kanato and trying to retrieve her stuffed animal from the vampire. After a decent struggle she managed to get the bunny back and dropped it on her bed.

“That wasn’t very nice” Kanato whined pouting at Saffia. Saffia rolled her eyes and reached into her nightstand for one of the candies she’d stowed and tossed it to the vampire. “Maybe that will help you forgive me” she said getting the last couple of knickknacks from her bag and setting them on the vanity.


	2. Chapter 2

“This candy is good, give me more next time” Kanato said chewing on the candy and walking out of the room. As soon as he was gone Saffia rushed to the door and locked it. With a sigh she stripped down and dropped her dirty clothes in a pile by the bed. Pulling on a clean set of pajamas she then exited her room to go poking around. She made a mental note of where important rooms were like the kitchen and game room were located for future reference. Saffia also decided fairly quickly that she would make an effort to avoid the triplets if at all possible.

“Hey there little bunny” Laito said coming out of the shadows and wrapping himself around Saffia like a snake. “Whatcha doing?” He asked sarcastically.

“Exploring, this is going to be my new home after all so I thought I should start memorizing the layout” Saffia replied trying to pry Laito’s arms off of her body. “Do you mind? You’re kinda heavy and I don’t think I can carry you” she went on successfully wriggling free of the boy’s hold. 

“You know you could still change your mind and be mine instead” Laito said trailing a finger cross Saffia’s shoulder. Saffia bolted a little running up a flight of stairs to the sound of Laito laughing at her. She frowned but was unwilling to go downstairs and have to deal with him further right now. Cutting her losses for the time being she returned to her room and went to sleep. 

When Saffia finally woke up she could see the sun setting and that there was a school uniform with a note attached to it on her bed. Reading over the note she got dressed for school and ran downstairs to get in the car. Only Subaru was there already and he threw her a dirty look. Saffia kept her eyes down and put her attention to combing through her hair with her fingers the best she could before braiding her powder blue locks back around her head.

“Hello again little lamb, I’m glad I didn’t spook you too bad yesterday” Laito said with a grin sliding into the seat next to Saffia. 

“I’ve been spooked worse before” Saffia tried to say calmly her hands balled up in nervous fists. She could see from the corner of her eye the blurry outlines of Ayato and Reiji getting in the car and sitting in their seats. 

“Do you have anymore of those apple candies?” Kanato said from the seat on the other side of Saffia. Saffia rifled through her school-bag and retrieved a couple of squished candies.

“Here, these ones are the sour-sweet kind” Saffia said dropping the candies into Kanato’s hands. She then did a quick head-count and realized Shu wasn’t in the car yet.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where’s Shu?” Saffia wondered aloud before covering her mouth in embarrassment. Receiving no answer she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Running back inside she had the luck of finding Shu rather quickly. 

“Go away” Shu said the moment Saffia had stepped into the room. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Shu repeating his statement. 

“You need to go to school, otherwise you’ll get held back from graduating” Saffia tried to reason with Shu without success. The male simply ignored her pleas going back to sleep. Saffia reluctantly left the room and returned to the car. 

“Stubborn Jackass” Saffia muttered under her breath rebuckling her seat belt and folding her arms across her body irritation radiating off her in thick waves. She was moody most of the way through night school as her mind formulated a plan of attack. She made a pit stop by Shu’s homeroom class to collect his homework for him. 

At home she hunkered down in her room and started working through her assignments. Unable to stop herself she ended up doing Shu’s assignments as well. She set them aside and took off her school uniform. Slipping on pajamas she folded up her uniform and set it on the vanity. Saffia grabbed a lollipop from her candy stash and exited her room with the completed assignments under her arm. 

“Where are you going with those papers?” Reiji asked stopping Saffia on the stairs. Saffia didn’t answer immediately, opting to take the lolly out of her mouth before speaking. 

“I’m gonna go find Shu so I can give him his homework. I kinda did it for him out of boredom” Saffia said sheepishly. “I’ll just have to lecture him over it I guess” she went on shuffling the papers in her hands. 

“You shouldn’t waste your time trying to help that deadbeat, it’s a complete waste of time” Reiji said pushing his glasses up and looking down at Saffia incredulously.

“Well it’s something to keep me occupied at least. And it beats having to deal with Laito or Ayato” Saffia said the last part under her breath. “Now if you’d excuse me I still have to go find Shu” she said bowing her head and sticking her lolly back in her mouth as she stomped down the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Saffia hunted for Shu without any luck and eventually she had to give up. She decided to take a break in the game-room and laid on the couch spread eagle. Ayato came into the room and started playing darts seeming unaware of the girl’s presence.

“Taking a nap little bunny?” Laito said seemingly popping up out of nowhere above Saffia’s head. Saffia sat up so fast she bumped heads with him making her glasses fly off her nose and knocking Laito’s hat off his head.

“Ow! Nope, not anymore. Now I have a headache” Saffia said holding her head in her hands before rolling off the couch onto the floor to start looking for her glasses. She searched blindly unable to see past her arms. 

“Pfft hahaha” Ayato started laughing and fell to his knees. Saffia looked up and tried to glare at him though her vision was blurry. 

“Do all vampires have hard heads or is that just a Laito thing?” Saffia said at last finding her glasses and putting them back on. She got to her feet and grabbed the homework pile intending to leave. Laito snatched her wrist pulling her over to him.

“Little bunny you have to help me find my hat. You knocked it off so you have to take responsibility” Laito said into Saffia’s ear.

“I really don’t...” Saffia said with a sigh. “But...” she drawled twisting around to face Laito. “Since I’m so nice I’ll help you” she punctuated her words by standing on her tip-toes and patting Laito’s head a couple of times. Saffia set the papers back down on the little table and sat on the floor motioning for Laito to get on the floor as well. The vampire obliged and the two started looking for the fallen hat. 

“Found it! It’s under the couch” Laito exclaimed and slid his arm under the sofa trying to grab the hat. His face fell into a frown and he growled irritatedly “I cant reach it my arm’s too big” he complained.

“I’ll get it” Saffia said wiggling with ease underneath the couch and grabbing hold of the hat. “Got it! Now pull me out!” she yelled her voice mostly muffled by the sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

“What’s going on?” Kanato questioned coming into the game room and seeing everyone on the floor; Ayato still in fits of laughter, Laito sitting in front of the couch looking unhappy, and Saffia’s legs sticking out from under the sofa. Kanato didn’t receive an answer except for Saffia asking to pulled out again. He tugged her free and she mumbled a thank you before dropping Laito’s hat on the ginger’s head and scurrying out of the game room.

Saffia knew she looked like a coward fleeing like that from the triplets but she also knew it would turn out better for her in the long run to avoid being alone with the triplets. She stopped to lean against a wall and pant for breath. Saffia was grateful that despite her panic she’d been smart enough to grab the homework sheets before running. She wasn’t sure what she would have done if she had been forced to go back and retrieve them.

“Where are you going?” Subaru said from his perch on a nearby windowsill. Saffia was still panting to much to reply without long gasps between each word. The albino glared at the girl, waiting for an answer from her.

“Just... huff looking for Shu... huff can you gimme... a hint... huff” Saffia said sliding down the wall she was leaning against and sitting. “I’m gonna have a heart-attack at this rate” she whined out more to herself than to Subaru.

“He’s probably in his room or something” Subaru said looking away from Saffia and out the window. Saffia pushed herself to her feet having finally caught her breath.

“Thank you Subaru, I’ll let you stare out the window in peace. Bye” Saffia said with a small wave at the albino as she walked away. She didn’t see Subaru watching her wistfully as she disappeared into the gloom. 

Eventually Saffia found Shu’s bedroom. She was only certain of this due to presence of a name tag on the door. Saffia knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When no answer came she tried the doorknob. To her surprise it opened and Saffia went inside. The room was dark the curtains drawn over the window. Saffia felt uneasy but tried to shake it off. Tiptoeing across the floor she carefully deposited the completed papers on the nightstand. 

The soft sound of groaning grabbed Saffia’s attention and she slapped a hand over her mouth to cut off her own scream. She had been so focused on being quiet and careful that she hadn’t noticed Shu was asleep in bed. With her hand still over her mouth Saffia started walking backwards towards the door.

“I can hear you breathing” Shu suddenly spoke up, his eyes still shut. Saffia froze in place and started mentally panicking. Shu sat up in his bed and opened one eye to look at Saffia. “Why are you in here anyways?” He questioned grumpily.


	6. Chapter 6

“I was just dropping off your homework for you. I already did it so you just need to read it over” Saffia managed to say without stuttering like a fool. “I was just leaving so you can go back to sleep and umm sweet dreams” she continued and resumed her exit out of the bedroom. Once out she put a hand on her chest trying to calm her racing heart.

“Why am I so riled up? Nothing happened” Saffia spoke to herself aloud. “I shouldn’t be so scared it wasn’t like he was going to do anything to me” she went on talking to herself attempting to rationalize what had just happened. Saffia kept talking as she made her way back to her bedroom. Once inside she locked the door and crashed on the bed. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to get back” Kanato said from his spot in the chair next to the vanity. Saffia lifted her head to give him a dirty look but she was much to tired to put her full effort into it.

“What do you want Kanato?” Saffia said wanting to finish this interaction as soon as possible. Kanato got up from the chair and moved over to the bed hovering menacingly over Saffia.

“Teddy wanted to ask whether your bunny has a name or not” Kanato said softly into Saffia’s ear. Saffia didn’t register what the boy had said for a long moment and once she did she couldn’t help but giggle a bit tiredly.

“Well since Teddy asked to nicely, tell him the bunny’s name is Mafuyu” Saffia said smiling softly. “He’s named after the ghost who fathered me. At least that’s what my mom says” she added wryly. 

“I’m starving let me suck your blood” Kanato said abruptly grabbing hold of Saffia’s shoulder and pressing his face against her neck.

“Bummer and I was going to let you have some of the candy I was gonna make” Saffia said with a shrug as she let her body relax into Kanato’s hold.

“Candy?” Kanato asked loosing his grip on Saffia and spinning her around to face him.


	7. Chapter 7

“Yeah I was going to make some candy in the oven, take a nap while it baked, and then offer some to you if you wanted it” Saffia said still in a relaxed state. Kanato slid off the bed and pulled the girl off the bed with him.

“I want the candy instead, we’re going to the kitchen so you can make it for me” Kanato said insistently tugging at Saffia’s arm.

“Alright, Alright I’m coming! I’m just a human after all, so I can’t go as fast” Saffia said laughing a little as she followed Kanato down to the kitchen. Once down in the kitchen she put a old looking apron on over her pajamas and set to work making candy. Kanato was of no help preferring to playing with teddy and watching Saffia work. Finally the candy was in the oven and Saffia let out a small sigh of relief. 

“I’m going to take a nap while the candy bakes” she told Kanato as she took the apron off and hung it up. Saffia turned to walk out of the kitchen when she felt a hand clamp around her wrist. “You can come nap with me if you’d like” she added without even missing a beat.

“Come nap in my room” Kanato said keeping a hold on Saffia’s wrist. “Well alright, but would you mind if I grabbed Mafuyu from my room?” Saffia said smiling at the vampire. Kanato let go of her wrist which she assumed to mean it was okay to grab her bunny, She did so before returning and escorting Kanato to his room.

The two got comfortable on the bed and slept away the hour that had to pass for the candies to bake and be ready for eating. Saffia woke up long before Kanato did and rushed to the kitchen to take the candy out. She then returned to Kanato’s alert Kanato of the fresh candy to be enjoyed. Saffia was left behind by the vampire in his desire for sweets. She took this opportunity to retreat back to her room making sure it was empty of vampires this time before passing out on the mattress. 

Saffia had no dreams, at least none she could remember. Yet she still woke up in a cold sweat and stared about blindly her pale pink eyes repeatedly. And despite her better judgment she found herself crying into the sleeves of her pajamas like a little girl.

“Your tears smell good” Ayato whispering into Saffia’s ear and caressing her sides with the tips of his fingers. Saffia did not answer still sobbing to hard to speak and allowed Ayato to continue caressing her like a rabbit.

“If they smell so good than why don’t you taste them then?!” Saffia spoke challenging Ayato despite her voice shaking like the wind and her heart pounding like crazy.


	8. Chapter 8

“I think I will” Ayato said sticking his tongue out and licking up the tears falling down the girl’s face. Saffia became rigid and gripped the bedsheets beneath her hoping the boy would lose interest. 

“I wish I’d bathed before this” Saffia muttered under her breath. “Urgh can this wait at all? Can I take a bath?” She asked and started trying to get free of Ayato’s hold. Ayato pushes her down and sucked on her neck. However he did not break the skin opting to make hickies on her flesh. Saffia couldn’t help letting small gasps after each hickey the boy made.

“Hey... stop making it sound like you’re enjoying this” Ayato said smirking at Saffia. She grabbed at his shoulders and gave him a dirty look.

“Don’t you slut-shame me! It’s not my fault I enjoy getting hickies you ass” Saffia said pushing Ayato’s head back against her neck. He resumed making hickies. After awhile he seemed satisfied and let her go. 

“We’ll continue after your bath Burūberī~ I don’t want you passing out on me before we get to the super fun part, don’t make me wait to long or else....” Ayato said grinning toothily. Saffia grabbed a change of clothes and high-tailed it out of her room. She entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Examining herself in the mirror she let out a sigh of annoyance. 

“I hate him” Saffia spat out dropping her clothes on the sink-counter. “Who the hell does he think he is?!” she went on pounding her fist against the counter irritably. Suddenly there came the sound of splashing water which drew Saffia’s attention away from the mirror.

“Shu?” She said hesitantly walking over to the filled bathtub where the blonde vampire was currently laying with his eyes shut.

“Could you keep it down? Why must you be so loud?” Shu said without opening his eyes or turning his head to acknowledge Saffia’s presence. “Can’t you see I’m trying to enjoy my bath” he continued condescendingly to Saffia.


	9. Chapter 9

“This is my bathroom! So no boys allowed!”Saffia said sharply folding her arms.“And besides how can you take a bath when you’re still fully dressed” she added raising her eyebrow.

“Ok then, why don’t you come over here and undress me?” Shu said with his eyes still shut. Saffia made a “huh?” sound with her mouth in response. “That’s why you came in here isn’t it? Just admit you were hoping to see me naked” Shu went on smirking a little.

“I did not! I’m only in here so I can take a bath myself okay?!” Saffia snarked despite her cheeks turning faintly pink. At her words Shu’s eyes popped open and he snickered a little.

“Alright~ So would you like to come in and join me?” Shu said looking over at Saffia teasingly.

“Why on earth would I want to do that?!” Saffia proclaimed. Despite her sharp declaration her cheeks turned an even more vibrant shade of pink. 

“Would you look at that, yes I do believe you’re blushing” Shu said chuckling quietly and sighing while his eyes shut once more. 

“Fine! Be that way! See if I care!” Saffia said in an annoyed tone as she marched over to the sink and unzipped her pajamas to her hips. Shrugging it off her shoulders and down her arms, allowing the fabric to hang freely. “I’ll just wash my hair in the sink so you can keep sleeping in the tub like a bum. Seriously I do not envy the woman who pushed you and your brothers out” she half-mumbled out as she unbraided her hair.

“Women” Shu said quietly. Saffia frozen in place mid-unbraid and turned to look at him again.


	10. Chapter 10

“What?” Saffia said blinking a few times trying to understand what he had said and meant.

“My brothers and I have three different mothers. Me and Reiji are from the same mother. Ayato, Kanato, and Laito are triplets, and they are from another mother” Shu explained wearily. Saffia finished unbraiding her hair before speaking.

“So Subaru must come from the third mother right?” Saffia asked softly approaching Shu once more. 

“Correct” Shu answered before slipping underneath the water. 

“Shu!” Saffia exclaimed and without thinking she grabbed Shu’s wrist and pulled him up so his head was clear of the water. The sudden physical contact made Shu’s eyes open wide as a rush of memories raced across his mind. Memories of a time long ago, of a friend who was called Edgar and a village on fire.

Saffia’s mind also raced along too but her thoughts were much less clear, filled with black water and the wedding of a shrine maiden and a dead man under the eclipse. It wasn’t until Shu had started gripping her hand tight enough to bruise that she was able to break free of her thoughts.

“Shu? Shu!” Saffia said trying to wriggle her hand out of Shu’s clutches. Shu’s eyes lose their widened state as they moved to look at her “You’re hurting me! Let go!” Saffia protested her eyes shut from pain. Shu stared at her intensely for a long time before suddenly tugging her down to him in the bath. The force of the pull sent both water flying and Saffia’s glasses off her face into the tub.

Saffia found herself now drenched, almost completely blind, and sitting between Shu’s legs. She didn’t know what irritated her most at the moment when Shu released her wrist and started talking to her.


	11. Chapter 11

“Now let me drink your blood” Shu said softly. Saffia shut her eyes and let her head hang down when he spoke again “You’re not frightened are you? I can’t see the fear in your eyes now...” he drawled on.

“I can’t see anything, I’ve very nearsighted that’s why I have the glasses” Saffia said still refusing to open her eyes or look up. A small sound of surprise left Shu’s lips as he raised a hand to cup the back of Saffia’s neck and pull her closer. 

“Open your eyes and look at me” he commanded flatly without any room for debate. Saffia’s eyes popped open and Shu continued to force her closer until her eyes went from a unfocused gaze to a sharp attentive stare when their noses were almost brushing each other. Shu chuckled quietly at Saffia’s obvious discomfort at being so close to him.

“You’re skin is so pale, I bet your blood will spout out like a ruby-red geyser when I bite into you” Shu mused letting his eyes trail down Saffia’s body. Aside from her bra and the pajamas at her waist all the girl’s flesh was on display for Shu’s appraisal. Lifting his hand Shu traced over the hickies that spotted Saffia’s neck like an infection.

“Ayato did this didn’t he? Heh he can be such a possessive freak sometimes” Shu muttered softly rubbing his thumb against one of the largest hickies.

“Urgh! I thought you-“ Saffia forced out trying to flinch in pain from being poked and prodded. “-you were... why are you suddenly....” she wasn’t able to articulate her thoughts when she felt so vulnerable right.

“I’m a full-blooded vampire don’t mistaken me for some gutless mortal” Shu said sounding offended whilst wrapping his arms around Saffia’s waist. He leaned in as he continued speaking “I’ll show you a whole new world as you submit to my every” Shu’s lips were almost brushing against Saffia’s bust as he paused for emphasis. “Desire” he finished, finally sinking his teeth into Saffia’s flesh to feed. 

Saffia grit her teeth and screwed up her eyes making a conscious effort to be quiet while Shu feed off of her. Not quite sure what to do with her hands she opted to ball them into fists clutching the front of Shu’s shirt.


	12. Chapter 12

“Your blood is so hot... I feel it warming me inside... I could get burnt...” Shu mused softly. Saffia’s hands unintentionally clenched tighter into the fabric of his shirt at his words. “You’re getting excited aren’t you? What a dirty girl you are...” Shu teased. Saffia started shaking her head frantically trying to block out the blonde’s voice.

“I feel your temperature rising as my fangs caress your bosom” Shu went on enjoying the reactions he was receiving from the girl. 

“S-s-stop talking, your voice is disorienting” Saffia whimpered out trying to resist the effect Shu’s soft voice had over her. Shu chuckled and sunk his teeth back into Saffia’s skin taking a long slurp of her blood before pulling away properly.

“I think... I finally know why fate has brought you to live with us” Shu said soothingly. “Your blood is of the finest...” he trailed off watching a few stray drops slide down Saffia’s front and into the water dissipating. “Quality” he ended his sentence. “So beware, if you have any sense you’ll think twice before you reach out to me again. Never forget” Shu went on speaking and squeezed Saffia tightly.

Saffia blinked tiredly, a combination of Shu’s mellow voice and the massive loss of blood making her feel sleepy. In a matter of moments she’d gone limp in Shu’s arms like an oversized human rag doll. Shu didn’t attempt to wake her up opting to instead stroke her hair like one would to a dog or cat.

When Saffia came to she found herself still in the bathtub although now she was alone and the water had been drained. Sitting up she realized her soaked pajamas had been zipped up by somebody.

“Sure he has the energy to zip me up when he’s finished but actually get me out of the soggy clothes?Impossible!” Saffia ranted to herself searching around the bathtub frantically. “And he stole my glasses, Jackass!” she added punching the bathtub floor without thinking.

“OW!” Saffia yelped pulling her hand back and cradling it against her chest. Her hand seemed to be pulsating with how intense the pain was. After the pain faded a little, with shaking limbs, Saffia got out of the bathtub. Looking at the sink she let out a sigh of relief that her clean clothes were still there.


	13. Chapter 13

Saffia discarded her wet clothes onto the floor. She also wring out her hair trying to get rid of as much of the excess moisture as she could. Only then did she redress in the clean clothes, scoop the wet ones up and stumble blindly to her room. 

“Heyo Burūberī” Ayato said cheerily from his perch on the bed as Saffia entered. Saffia stared at him blankly and blinked a few times confusedly. 

“Ayato?” Saffia said dropping her wet clothes into the closet and then crossing over to the bed and sitting next to Ayato.

“Of course it’s me! Did you not recognize Yours Truly?” Ayato snapped grabbing Saffia by the shoulders and shaking her violently.

“I couldn’t recognize my own mother right now. Shu stole my glasses after drinking enough of my blood to make me faint” Saffia responded calmly amidst Ayato’s shaking of her. Ayato froze mid-shake and looked at Saffia with wide eyes. 

“Where?” Ayato said frantically pulling at the neckline of Saffia’s pj top finding no marks except the ones he’d left. “Where did he bite you!?” he demanded glaring up at Saffia.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Saffia said a little smugly. “It must destroy you up inside, not knowing that little secret” she went on, placing her hands on Ayato’s cheeks. Her own eyes went wide as Ayato’s had as a flash of unfamiliar memories skittered across her mind. She yanked her hands back like she had been burnt.

“Shut up” Ayato said angrily pinning Saffia flat against the bed and biting her neck. He sucked harshly before stopping abruptly as an expression of wonder spread across his face.


	14. Chapter 14

“Woah, your blood... it’s delicious” Ayato said in an awed whisper. He licked the blood that had begun to run down Saffia’s shoulder. Ayato let out a pleased sigh and dug his teeth back into Saffia’s flesh resuming his meal.

Saffia went limp and shut her eyes allowing Ayato to eat without hindrance. However this compliance only seemed to annoy him enough to stop drinking. 

“Why aren’t you fighting back? It’s no fun if you lay there like a dead animal” Ayato said pouting. Saffia let out a snort of laughter but did not open her eyes. 

“Why? Why? Why because all my surroundings are now super blurry and I can’t look around without getting a headache. That’s why, not to mention I’m tired from doing stuff” Saffia said coldly. “So I suggest either getting out, feeding on me, or shutting your trap so I can get some fricken sleep. I’m going to need some energy so I can steal my glasses back from the slothful jackass tomorrow” she went on just as frigidly.

Ayato seemed a bit hurt by her words and recoiled from Saffia with a cringe before regaining his senses. Pushing her back down into the bed he bit the other side of her neck drinking like a parched man. Saffia rested a hand on the back of his head stroking his hair gently until she passed out of blood loss again. When she awoke once more she’d been tucked into bed and there were two new objects on her nightstand. One was a cranberry juice box and the other were her glasses. 

“Either Shu returned them, or Ayato retrieved them...” Saffia said to herself in a whisper as she slipped the glasses onto her face. “The first would never happen, and the second is improbable. But it’s at least possible” she continued musing as she picked up the juicebox, poked the straw in and started drinking. Once the box was empty she threw it away in the trashcan by her bedside. Checking the time on her phone she calculated whether to go back to sleep or get up and do things.

“I’ve got an itch for baking” she said making her decision and slipping out of bed. Walking quietly out of her room, she went down the stairs to the kitchen. Opening the cabinets she searched for flour, butter, and sugar so she could make a pie crust. Humming to herself as she worked on mixing the ingredients together.

“What are you doing?” Subaru said poking his head into the kitchen and watching Saffia. The rest of him soon followed and he leaned against the counter still watching.


	15. Chapter 15

(Mukami Sample)  
Ayano felt herself slowly drifting towards consciousness like one would float towards the surface of water. She kept her eyes shut just breathing and letting her mind organize a bit before she really got up. However something was off, she could hear and feel somebody breathing in her ear. Her back went ramrod straight and she tried to sit up.

“Go back to sleep Camellia” Azusa mumbled pulling Ayano back down against the bed and cuddling close to her once more. Ayano did not response to this in a graceful manner rather she struggled and successfully threw Azusa off the bed onto the floor with a hiss.

“What the fuck happened? Where the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you?” Ayano growled out looking down at Azusa from her spot on the bed. Gradually her mind pieced back together and she was able to answer the first two questions. She had been wandering the streets late last night when she’d been jumped by a drunken douchebag who’d tried to do unspeakable things to her. This boy had intervened and taken her home with him. After that Ayano figured she had most likely passed out from exhaustion.

“Which would bring me to this moment” Ayano thought out loud. She frowned and reached down to pull Azusa up off the floor. “Sorry about pushing you... uh I don’t know your name” she said embarrassedly.

“Azusa, my name’s Azusa” Azusa said with a small smile. Being pushed by the girl onto the floor had been better than he had hoped for. She had even yelled at him which had been an unexpected bonus. He sat on the bed next to Ayano with his smile widening.

“Right... Sorry about pushing you Azusa. You didn’t get hurt did you?” Ayano said averting her eyes. Azusa scooted closer to her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“Not enough, you could even push me again if you wanted” Azusa said sweetly into Ayano’s ear. Ayano sent a perplexed look his way and tried to shake him off gently. When that didn’t work, she jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. 

“Do you mind!? You’re a little to close for comfort!” Ayano said a bit irritable now. She jabbed Azusa again successfully getting him to move away a few scoots.

(Tsukinami Sample)  
“Hurry up human we need to leave” Shin snapped tugging on Dani’s wrist. Dani ignored his tugging and calmly buckled her bag shut and picked it up.

“Okay, I’m ready to go” Dani said quietly twisting her captured wrist around so she could grip onto Shin’s wrist in return. 

“Could you not cling onto me? Your hand is filthy” Shin groaned in an annoyed tone. However he didn’t force Dani to let go of his wrist as they walked out of the house.

“I washed my hands before you came to get me Mr. Tsukinami. And I took a bath yesterday so I should be clean” Dani said in a bewildered mumble.

“That’s not what I meant human. Your blood’s been tainted by his experiments” Shin said rolling his eye and walking faster than before. 

“Sorry Mr. Tsukinami” Dani replied picking up the pace so she could keep up with Shin’s strides. She did not completely understand what was going on to her, yet.

“Stop apologizing it’s getting annoying. And at least try to sound like you’re being sincere” Shin said irritatedly. Once they had gotten far enough away from the house that they would not be detected he finally used his powers to teleport himself and Dani to the castle.

“Dizzy” Dani said her head wobbling from side to side and her knees giving out under her. If she hadn’t been holding onto Shin’s wrist so tightly she would have fallen on the ground.


End file.
